


Antidepressant

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Read at Your Own Risk, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Shameless Smut, but overall it's, dirty humor, lol, seriously Faust did NOT consent to hear all that shit, yeah this mix of genres is weird but that's what it is so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: It was really the truth, what Dr. Genome said: everyone has their own kind of antidepressant. Someone listens to music, someone smokes, someone finds solace in someone else's arms... except that the latter variant might unintentionally(?) bring discomfort to those around them.





	Antidepressant

**Author's Note:**

> ...No comments, really
> 
> Except for the huuuuge THANK YOU to certain someone who inspired me ;)

"It's already midnight," Aso noted, looking at the clock in his laptop. "You should go to sleep now."

"What's with this baby bedtime?" Kogami Ryoken leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, giving the older man uber-sceptical look. "Do we look like toddlers?"

"Of course not," Genome snorted, adding another teaspoon of sugar to his coffee. "You two are fully grown-up men who managed to write your names into the great history of our beloved Internet. It's just Aso-san who's worried you two might collapse right here out of exhaustion.

"We're not tired in the least," Spectre contradicted himself by yawning with wide open mouth. "Besides, if we want to to reunite with Kyoko-san sooner..."

"She would have told you the same if she were here," Aso frowned, not looking up from the screen where endless lines of code were thoroughly inspected for tiniest breaches.

"Alright then," Ryoken shrugged and leniently agreed, getting up and beckoning Spectre to do the same. "Good luck you two while we shall take our leave."

When the two departed, Genome chuckled at Aso, giving him a sly look.

"Oh come on," he sipped his drink, demonstrating in exaggerated way how exquisite it tasted. "For real, they are not babies anymore."

Aso granted him no reply except furrowed eyebrows and concentrated yet exhausted look glued to the laptop screen.

The last two and a half months had been so long as if the planet's rotating grew much, much slower and every new day seemed to last longer and longer. Perhaps, Aso's sense of reality kept gradually losing its sharpness and his perception lacked clarity more and more, but he could have sworn the digits on the clock right in front of his eyes changed slower and slower each time as well as the sun was not in a hurry to kiss the horizon. That's why outright exhaustion was never considered a good thing as it could cause the reality itself warp in such twisted ways, and that was something Aso wholehertedly wished to save the two youngsters under his care from. Them being young was no excuse for getting themselves wear out, they needed to have their energy replenished with good night rest.

"Maybe you should take some nap too?" Genome suggested when his comrade sighed heavily and finally tore his gaze away from the laptop when more black spots began dancing in front of his eyes, obscuring the view. "Being hard-working is great but not always healthy."

"I will be fine," Aso assured, but then tsked in slight irritation when he discovered that his pack of cigarattes was cruelly empty... already.

"Because both you and I are two old geezers," Genome barely held back laughter in the middle of another sip as his friend's resemblance to an angry baby that lost its pacifier was outstanding. "And geezers surely lack energy... unlike young ones."

He looked at the nearest wall with such an unreadable, canny expression that Aso felt slightly uncomfortable. What was so interesting about emptiness?

~~~ 

As soon as the door behind them closed, Ryoken leaned forward, his lips brushed softly against Spectre's as he took a hold of the boy's chin, drawing his face closer.

"R-Ryoken-sama," feeling trapped within a tight coil of his master's arm around his waist, he responded with a shaky sigh as a sudden warmth spread over his chest. "I..."

Not allowing his right hand man to finish the sentence, young Kogami sealed his lips with a short, gentle, like a touch of butterfly's wings, weightless kiss. Spectre shuddered. Wrapping his arms around his master's waist, he left no gap separating them, feeling his own body trembling as their lips melted into each other.

"What are you doing?" Spectre asked a useless question as he could clearly read the answer to it in his beloved one's gorgeous blue eyes, within the heat of his kiss that, — the boy knew for sure, — would linger on his lips for a while. 

And Ryoken decided to sustain the hush as he leaned in to nuzzle into Spectre's shoulder, to inhale this faint yet unbearably sweet flower fragrance. The fragrance that was not a perfume or anything artificial: one could say it was a magic, but it was actually Spectre's own body odor. One could argue that a human couldn't smell like this, but Kogami Ryoken could have sworn in front of all gods he knew that whenever he held this boy close, he would feel this aroma that was quite akin to an orchid mixed with lilies. So sweet, so soothing... This mystical, able to be sensed by Ryoken alone redolence would always salvate him from all his worries, make him forget about the world and all shit with it.

"I'm so tired," he mumbled into his assistant's shoulder, his mind was somewhere else, swaying on invisible waves of vertigo, whereas his body's only support was Spectre's tight yet tender embrace.

There were not that many people in this universe who could understand just _how_ tired Ryoken... Revolver of the Knights of Hanoi really was. Especially after everything he had been so striving to achive simply crumbled apart and he was forced, like some beaten to a pulp dog, to flee and lick his wounds. So pathetic...

"It's alright, sir," and yet Spectre gave his back a comforting rub. "Everything is alright. Everything is..."

The outflow of undeserved (from Ryoken's point of view) reassurence was violently cut off when Spectre's cheeks were roughly squeezed and surprised gasp was devoured by his master's hungry lips. The way Ryoken kissed him was akin to a nearly dead wanderer that after an eon had finally found an oasis in the middle of the desert. Spectre closed his eyes and fully gave himself into the kiss. He drank his master's pain, like sweet honey, because he thought that the more he would, the easier it would be for him. The boy clearly imagined how the poisonous prickly thorns pulsed inside Ryoken-sama in the rhythm of heavy rock, beat into the walls of his flesh, tore his internal organs, uprooted everything the man was so carefully hiding.

"If there's something you want," Spectre said as they pulled apart for a moment to take a vital gulp of oxygen, "just ask, Ryo-sama."

" _Ryo-sama_ " — the most firm confirmation for young Kogami's restless heart that the boy in his arms was not a hallucination for only the real one would refer to him like he used to back in their childhood.

Ryoken smiled, and Spectre's own heart died down at the sight of sparkling moist gathering up in his lifeless, doll-like eyes. Ryoken's hands rested on Spectre's hips, and it was enough for the latter to understand everything. An entire decade by each other's side taught them how to express their desires without words, with raw body language alone. That's why Spectre returned the smile and with a simple nuzzle against his beloved's forehead let him know that he would grant his wish right away.

Walking into the faint moonlight coming from the porthole, Spectre turned his back towards his master and began deliberately slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Having finally finished with it, the boy tossed the piece of clothing aside... just so that at the very same moment he could feel his chest being covered with his lover's pakms. Smiling, Ryoken ran his finger down, tracing Spectre's ribs.

"You are too skinny," Ryoken murmured, his hands as if gained mind of their own, caressing snow white, almost shiny under the pale moonlight torso. "Too thin... and too beautiful."

"S-sir, please," suddenly bitten by common sense, Spectre frowned and bit the inside of his cheek, feebly resisting the bliss given by his master's soft fingertips teasing his nipples. "You need a proper rest. I do not think..." 

"You won't fall asleep tonight," young Kogami dismissed all annoying objections by silencing his aide with a painful nip on his earlobe. "Not allowed."

Utterly defeated, Spectre gasped as Ryoken's hands slid down to his midsection and his lips pressed tightly, leaving a hickie, a mark on the boy's neck that would always remind him that whenever he was "not allowed to sleep", he wouldn't for sure. That's why Spectre allowed himself to be so easily swept off his feet and bridal style carried in bed's direction. The mind-blowing, intoxicating kiss on his lips was not broken when he was gently laid on soft sheets and promptly deprived of the rest of his clothes. 

"Ryo... Ryoken-sama!" soon enough Spectre was panting and squirming beneath his beloved master as Ryoken was not holding himself back and literally showered him with smooches.

Every centimetre of Spectre's body was mercilessly "attacked", even more hickies bloomed akin to fresh burns on his pale skin, and before the boy's brain was even able to register that a new kiss was pressed onto his collar bone, Ryoken's lips were already on his belly. To an outsider this kind of young Kogami's behavior would seem as if some sort of weird "cannibalism": Ryoken's movement were abnormally hectic and carnivorous as he tried not to miss an inch of Spectre. Yes, everything of Spectre: his face, his lips, his entire frame, his thighs, his feet — nothing was spared from his master's hot lips. And yet...

"Ryoken-sama..." he moaned and bucked his hips, reminding his lover that one part of his body was left entirely neglected and literally cried for it craved, _needed_ attention. 

Ryoken left his belly alone and looked up, smirking contentedly at his own handiwork: Spectre's erection "crying", leaking with pre-cum as it seemed tense, begging to be taken care of.

"May I?" a single question echoed in the cramped moonlit cabin and for a brief second blew Spectre's eyes wide; did Ryoken-sama ever _ask him this?_

"Y-yes..?" mindlessly trickled from between the boy's lips, and his sense of reality was once again questioned when a timid smile lightly curved his master's lips.

"Thank you," he said, and Spectre could do nothing but scare away the night shadows with a high-pitched yelp as his lenght was swallowed almost entirely in one go.

Ryoken let himself go wild immediately as he bobbed his head up and down with rapid, feverish pace, leaving Spectre capable of only spreading his legs wider and enduring this ardor. Anchoring his fingers into master's snowy hair, Spectre could only manage heavy, needy sighs and exeptionally lewd moans as his thighs uncontrolablly trembled and his lower abdomen as if was set on fire. Occasionaly, Ryoken would torture him even worse by depriving his over-excited cock of the pleasurable moisture and hotness of his mouth and only tease the tip, swirling, brushing his tongue just over the oozing slit.

"S-sir, please..!" Spectre pleaded as even his master's tender hand stroking, pumping the rest of saliva-coated shaft was unable to hush his sweet despair, only adding degrees to desire that was about to melt him.

But Ryoken never listened to his pitiful cry; instead, he stood up on his knees and, before Spectre had a chanse to blink, opened his fly.

"Ooh," Spectre cooed at the sight of his lover's stone hard manhood.

Ryoken then wasted no time as he grabbed a hold of both their dicks and slowly began rubbing as they were tightly pressed against each other. Spectre bit his lips and followed his master in throwing his head back and letting out a blissful guttural moan. They were now rocking together, in one single rhythm as if two separate entites no longer existed, as if the unimaginable heat of their lust melted them together in one being.

"R-Ryoken... sama," as his ecstasy was leaking out of his mouth in ragged gasps and sobs, Spectre actively swayed his hips upwards to meet the pace set by his master's hand.

Ryoken in return was unable to produce anything more coherent than bestial grunts and hisses as he kept on intensifying the friction for it was indeed the best medicine for his brain overloaded with tons of far from pleasant thoughts. Spectre, even if his mind was clouded with endless desire, kept attentively, as usual, observing his beloved master's face and, clearly seeing suffering contorting his fair features, he wholeheartedly regretted that the two of them were not snakes as then they could have tightly coil around each other and possibly squeeze all the pain out of their essense.

"Sir..?!" but then the boy's heart skipped a beat when a pair of huge crystal teardrops rolled down his lover's flushed face.

Ryoken though refused to meet his worried gaze; instead, only one heart-wrenching sob ripped through his throat as he squeezed his and Spectre's cocks together to the point of pain and pumped them so hard that release became the matter of the nearest future. 

"O-oh no... Ryoken-sama!" Spectre panted so hard that his lungs were about to tear apart, he could clearly feel his dick expanding in sizes and impatiently twitching as it deliciously slipped past his master's side by side. 

"Yeah, me too..." Ryoken grunted through tightly clenched teeth, rolling his hips at the fastest speed. "C-cumming... can't take it..!"

Before he could even process the idea, everything was already over. They both yowled in duet as pearly jets of cum shot out of their painfully stiff cocks, granting their minds the beatific state of blankness, for a tiny fraction of a second cleansing them of all their fears and worries.

"Spectre..." pleasant shudder overcame Ryoken's entire body as he whispered and feebly collapsed on top of his lover, their fingers intertwined as they both grabbed each other's hands, refusing to disconnect back into two separate people.

"It was amazing, sir," weaving his legs around his beloved one's, Spectre sultrily murmured into his ear. "But..."

The pause was so strikingly tense that Ryoken seriously feared his heart would explode in anticipation and felt nothing but relief when the boy had finally voiced his concern:

"Why were you crying, Ryo-sama?"

"Heh..." the man was too weak in both body and mind so he was unable to do anything but nuzzle softly into his lover's neck and stare into nothingness with half-lidded clouded eyes. "Pathetic excuse of a human being... I am, right?"

"What do you mean..?" some bad premonition woke up within Spectre's chest and dug its claws into his heart at the sound of his master's voice, so quiet, so nothing like the usual him.

Chuckling bitterly, Ryoken hovered above his lover and sadly looked at his naked body, so beautiful, so monopolized by him.

"I'm no good," he cupped Spectre's cheek with his cum-stained hand. "I've failed at everything, haven't I?"

"Ryoken-sama..." the boy couldn't look at his deadpan face, into his eyes that more than anything reflected endless regret and sorrow hidden behind the lovely glimmering starlight pooling at those same eyes' very surface and almost trickling down his cheeks.

Two and a half months had passed since the Tower of Hanoi's great collapse... the greatest failure of once fearsome across the entire Link VRAINS the Knights of Hanoi and Kogami Ryoken's personal biggest loss. Not only did he lose his father, he lost the entire footing his life was based on. He was roughly thrown right into this whirlpool of uncertainty... heck, they weren't even entirely sure what to do next after they would get Kyoko-san out of her confinement in world's most secure prison — the confinment Ryoken himself was horribly responsible for. 

"Ryo-sama?" he heard Spectre's voice as if through thick layer of water, as if through cotton that was forcefully stuffed into his ears.

Ah yes, and _that_ too.

Not only Kogami Ryoken was a shit son, he was also a shit leader... and, he hated to admit that with all his heart, but there _was_ one bright side in failing his father's wishes — at least his comrades, the ones he considered somewhat his family remained alive and partially well, thank goodness.

"Spectre, I..." and yet he couldn't help apologizing for the thousandth time as he hugged tightly onto his aide... no, his precious, irreplaceable best friend and lover.

The beloved person he had almost lost forever, not to mention the certain... lies he told him.

"Shhh," Spectre, knowing rather well Ryoken himself and what he was about to say, soothed him as he lovingly held him, cradled him in his arms and kissing the top of his head. "No need to. It's okay. _That_ wasn't your fault."

Of course, Spectre was partially lying himself. There was no way he wouldn't have felt some painful prickle in his heart when his master, the one whom he always trusted the most, revealed that he hid from the rest of the Knights, from his own father, from _him_ such important information as their worst opponent, Playmaker's IRL identity.

" _Why in the world was he trying to protect that guy?!_ " the legendary green-eyed monster that from ancient times dwelled within each and every human's soul awoke and hissed inside Spectre's heart as well, and yet...

"It's not your responsibility, Ryoken-sama," he hushed the monster and let the strongest belief he had ever had in his life to overtake his mind, filling it with blessed sunlight, and that belief was that Ryoken's happiness always came first and foremost.

Ryoken looked up at Spectre, and showed him the expression that no one else in the world was allowed to see on Hanoi's leader face: tearful eyes, runny nose, noble, graceful features contorted in pain and cheeks glowing with the cutest rosy blush.

"I love you," Spectre held his master's face between his hands and gently brushed his lips against tear-stained cheeks, kissing away his beloved one's woe and pain and reassuring him that he was still on his side no matter what.

"Even though I'm using you in every imaginable and unimaginable way?" Ryoken still gave him a bitter smile.

"This is _my_ decision," Spectre retorted unhesitatingly. "There's no one who's more dear to me than you and you can always open your heart to me. So please, use me in any way you like. My very soul belongs to you."

"You're..." Ryoken sighed heavily and shook his head, but whatever more complaint he had was forgotten as soon as Spectre searched inside the pillow case and, having taken out a couple of condoms, playfully winked at his master.

"My body belongs to you too. So, please, take out all your frustration on me?"

After all, Spectre always knew that bottling up negative feelings was bad for one's health, and Ryoken-sama's one had always been among the list of his top life priorities.

"And you've told it yourself that you wouldn't let me sleep tonight, right?" Spectre chuckled as Ryoken was already searching for lube. "Ah, it's over there, sir. In the second box. I bought it two days ago, so there's still plenty of it, do not worry."

~~~

"A-aahh, feels so good!" was what half-sleepy Aso heard five minutes later. "Ryoken-sama, please..! Harder!"

Genome relaxed in his own chair and, having thrown his arms behind his head, peacefully hummed the melody that was filling his ears and taking away all stress of today.

"Damn!" Aso grunted, not really himself knowing whether because of mistake he made  while attempting to hack further into the prison's security system or because of the continuous and only amplifying in volume symphony of rough love-making.

"Ah, yes, yes! Oohh!" Genome kept on grinning as the spicy sounds of creaking bed accompanied by never-ending moans and groans, pleas and squeals didn't bother him at all.

"I call it off for today," Aso sighed and, having closed the lid of his laptop, rose his hands in gesture of surrender; after a minute or so of awkward speechlesness and then especially high-pitched, that made him shudder, yelp "Ryoken-sama!" the man had finally lost it: "I think someone have forgotten that this boat's walls are not sound-proof!"

"Hmm?" Genome looked up at him idly and only gave him a small chuckle. "Nah, I think they haven't, it's just that having it semi-public turns them on quite a lot."

"S-so embarasing... Haah, aah! Nhhaa! Umph!" was heard behind the nearest wall, but it was so freaking loud that Aso felt as if the noise surrounded him from all sides as it was impossible to escape from it. "N-noo, oh, Ryoken-sama! Ryo-sama! You're gonna tear me apart like this! Please! Pleeease!"

"They're a couple of horny hormonal youngsters," Genome shrugged as the tune "Oh please, have mercy!" changed to "Yes, I'm Ryoken-sama's dirty slut!" in a matter of seconds. "And they're smart boys, so worry not, protection is used to its fullest."

"That's not the problem..." Aso facepalmed as he felt barely perceptible and yet it was definitely there, the small vibration created by the two lovers' wild fun.

"No problems at all," Genome now blatantly laughed, watching his comrade desprerately reaching for his pocket just to not find the vitally needed pack of cigarettes. "Everyone has their own kind of antidepressant: someone listens to music, someone smokes, someone finds solace in someone else's arms... while simultaniously having their ass rammed. Nothing new."

Aso replied with nothing but anguished groan as he rubbed his temples and stubbornly tried to ignore the sounds that clearly resembled someone's butt getting violently spanked and, of course, the corresponding squeaks and squeals.

"Alright-alright," Genome rolled back his eyes and decided to have mercy on his friend, benevolently offering him one of his earbuds.

Should it be said that Aso, who never really fancied cheesy pop music, accepted the offer and put the blessed earbud in as fast as possible before his mind would explode because of...

"Aaah..! Aahaa, that's too... mhn! I-I... I lov... ooh...! Ryo... Ryo-sama..! Ryoken-sama!!"


End file.
